


Choices

by Camerahead12



Series: Breakfast With Dad [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emma the matchmaker, Fluff and Angst, I swear this started out to be fluff, Kid Fic, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: After being "volunteered" into a program called "Breakfast With Dad", Castiel Novak has met a very spirited young lady by the name of Emma Winchester. Her father surprised them all at breakfast, and they ended up exchanging phone numbers after the redheaded spitfire invited Castiel to watch movies on Friday. Castiel isn't quite sure he knows how to be friends with someone, let alone focus on his demanding job. Because that's all Friday night is, right? It is just movie night with a friend and his daughter?





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start this off by saying first, you guys are fricken amazing. All the love and feedback I got back from this just rocked my socks off! So much love, and I send even more back to you amazing humans. 
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to do it without my kickass fellow admins, and beautiful humans from the Destiel Port group on Facebook seriously giving me some amazing good vibes. Together we make each other stronger, and give each other that daily kick in the ass we need. 
> 
> With that being said, without further ado, by popular demand (holy shit, you guys are amazing!), I present the first chapter of a long journey. It's going to be one hell of an adventure.

  Castiel closes his front door behind him, and leans against it just enjoying the silence his apartment greets him with. Today had been nothing but a whirlwind of papers, emails responses, and a consolation for a very spirited young lady whom wanted nothing more than for Castiel to destroy her ex in a custody battle. He had skipped lunch in attempts to try and prepare for the Shurley vs. Crane case.

  He glances over to the clock on the microwave illuminating a very depressing 10:58. He groans and toes off his shoes, loosening his tie. He knew it was late when he left the office, but he swears it was earlier than this.

  Walking towards his bedroom Castiel unbuttons his shirt and tosses it into the hamper just outside of the ensuite bathroom. He slowly begins empting his pockets and laying his things on the marble counter. His phone vibrates just as he lays it beside his wallet, and he tilts his head at it. Who could have messaged him?

_Dean 5:03pm: Hey, so I was thinking. Em is pretty good at pressuring people to do what she wants, but if you’re not cool with it you don’t have to come. I can totally make up some excuse about you being sick. It’s no problem. Thanx again for today!_

_Dean 5:04pm: I mean, you just met us today, so it’s not like I know you on a personal level or anything. My kid kind of invited you over, so no pressure if you’re not okay with it. She is kind of a lot at first._

_Dean 5:39pm: Seriously, its no big deal if you want to bail. No hard feelings. Taking on my kid is tough! Even on I have trouble with it._

_Dean 5:40pm: Shit. I just reread that, and I didn’t mean taking on my kid. I meant trying to argue with her. She’s a handful._

_Dean 9:54pm: Ignoring me isnt col. I at least derve a txt you rnt coming. U ddnt seem rude. We rnt tat bad. Shes good kd._

  Castiel smiles through reading the text messages until he comes to the last one. He frowns and checks the time again at the top of his phone. 11:03pm. It might not be too late to reply back to him, but if his spelling is anything to go by, Dean is probably passed out drunk somewhere.

  Castiel finishes undressing and his usual bathroom necessities. He grabs his cell phone and walks over to his bed plugging it into the charger. He brings up Dean’s messages again, reading through them. It might not hurt to reply, and Dean can just read him in the morning. But what if the message wakes him up? Castiel lets out a frustrated sigh, and decides if Dean truly is as drunk as the message seems, he will not be disturbing him.

  _Castiel 11:22pm: I wanted to let you know I am not ignoring you. I just got around to checking my messages when I got home from work this evening. I tend to work long hours, and I apologize for the lateness of the hour. I did not want you to continue thinking I was rude.  I would still enjoying coming by Friday for movie night if you’d still have me. Emma is tame compared to some of the other people I tend to deal with daily. No worries. :)_

  Setting his phone down on the bedside table beside him, he rolls over onto his back hoping the text hadn’t bothered Dean. Castiel lets out a deep sigh, and closes his heavy eyes, letting his exhaustion wash over him.

~                                                                  ~                                                                     ~

  “Where is Castiel? I need to go over the Shurley vs. Crane files.”

  Castiel looks up from his computer screen, squinting out at his door. “In here.”

 

~One Month ago~

 

  Zachariah Taylor was known for his inability to lose a case, no matter what kind; civil, family, or criminal. Anyone who happened to be lucky enough to work for him should consider themselves blessed. Castiel has been at his firm for a little over two years trying his best to earn partner. At first he was only given small cases, easy wins, really. Little by little the difficulty had increased when Zachariah had seen his potential and desire to win regardless of emotions.

  When the Shurley vs. Crane papers was dropped on top of his keyboard while he was typing (thank you very much, Meg) he moved them aside somewhere beside his keyboard. He didn’t spare them a second glance. He was finishing up the finishing touches on an order of the latest case he had won. Meg cleared her throat and tapped the papers beside him with a long red fingernail.

  “Hey Clarence. Zach wants you to start working on this, like, yesterday.” She said, pushing the papers closer to him.

  With a sigh, Castiel looked up at Meg. “We’ve been working with each other for how long, Meg? My name is Castiel.”

  “Whatever you say, Clarence.” She replied smirking down at him. “Boss man said to make sure you made this your top priority. While I was grabbing some coffee from the break room, I might’ve heard something about you being partner if this pans out.” She points her long finger at him. “Don’t mess this up, Clarence. I want that raise.”

  He looks down at the file listening to Megs’ heels click clack out of his office. The first name on the plain manila folder was Alastair Crane. His first thought was this can’t be right. Alastair was known as the town leader in anything drug or sex related. Rumors, of course. No one had been able to actually prove anything.

  Alistair owned a very expensive club for only the well-to-do people of Kansas City. You only got in if your name was on a list, and to get on that list was close to impossible. You had to know someone who knew someone, or have a lot of money. Security was tight inside the establishment, or so he had heard. Castiel had heard rumors of what went on behind the scene. From men and women parading themselves around half naked, to lines of coke snorted off bare chests, to men and women basically having sex in the open. All of Alastair’s dealings went on in his private back room, but to get to that back room was unheard of. Only his most close and trusted friends were allowed in and out of that room. Thus far no one had been able to catch him.

  Castiel quickly finished up his the final touches on his last case, emailing them off to Zachariah. He leaned back in his comfortable leather chair and grabbed the folder. As he began to read it, the more uneasy he became. This wasn’t like any case he had worked on. He could tell, fairly quickly, Alastair was more than likely guilty of the charges brought against him, which would be a problem. Castiel was to represent Alastair Crane.

  It seemed a pretty much open and shut case for Chuck Shurley. He was accusing Alastair of aggravated battery with intent to kill. Shurley was beaten until the point he was discovered unconscious. It went on to go over his many broken bones (ribs, arm, fingers) and a sprained neck. He had fallen into a coma for a week stemming from injuries to his head. A witness had happened to stumble upon the man being beaten, recognized Alastair, and Alastair had walked away from the scene “whistling”, it says.

  Castiel looks up from the papers with shaking hands, and stares off in front of him seeing nothing at all. How the hell was he suppose to represent someone and win, when not only a witness caught him in the act, but Chuck was alive to tell his side?

  “You look a little pale there, Clarence.” Meg’s voice broke through his thoughts.

  He set the papers down on his desk, and then rubs his hands down his face. “Alastair…What he is being accused of…I have to…”

  “Take a breath.” Meg flops down on the chair in front of his desk, rolling her eyes. “I read the file. I know what it seems like.”

  “Seems like?!” Castiel stands up and starts pacing around the room. “He was caught beating a man, and seemed to give no shits about it Being caught, or the beating. Half these injuries Chuck has…! He walked away ‘whistling’.” He runs a hand through his hair, then swears to himself about messing it up.

  “Chill out, Castiel. It’s all about innocent until proven guilty, right? You can spin this and make it impossible to prove the guy he saw was actually Alastair. I mean, c’mon, it was dark right? Maybe this witness has some sort of problem with Alistair or someone he associates with, and wanted to try and take him down.” Meg taps the arms of the chair with her long nails, tilting her head at him. “There’s a million ways to work this.”

  “It’s Alastair Crane, Meg!” Castiel waves his hand at the file. “One wrong move and he’d be ruined! This comes back on me, and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to be on his shit list.”

  “Well, the way I see it is you have two choices.” She holds up a finger. “One, you figure out a way to work it so it comes off as two crazy people trying to blame someone who wasn’t there. Or two,” She holds up two fingers. “You go to Zach and tell him you can’t do this case. I can guarantee you won’t ever be considered for partner again. And you’ll have one pissed off secretary without a raise, who will always make sure to forget sugar and cream in your coffee.”

  Castiel collapses heavily back into his chair, giving a defeated look over to his secretary. “Messing with a mans coffee is low, Meg.”

  “Then don’t fuck this up.” She replies smirking.

 

~Present Day~

 

  “I reviewed your notes and thoughts on the Crane matter.” Zachariah tosses a stack of papers in Castiel’s arms. “Playing the darkness to our benefit seems to be a good way to go about this. Have you spoken to the client about going forward with the plan of action?”

  Castiel sets the stack of papers onto his desk and looks up to see his boss looming over him. “I spoke with Alastair on the phone. I meet with him personally tomorrow afternoon to go over everything.”

  “Good, good.” Zachariah looks around Castiel’s office lazily. “You’ve been doing some good work, lately. I’ve reviewed the cases you’ve taken on, and without a doubt I’d have to say you’re one of the best I have in this firm. Won all your cases, am I correct?”

  “Thank you, sir. And yes, I haven’t lost a case for you, to date. It’s been quite a pleasure working for you.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Meg smirking outside the door listening in, no doubt pretending to be reading the paper she has in her hand.

  “Castiel, I can see your potential and drive to do amazing things for my kingdom I’ve built. I think if you can pull off a win with this whole Crane case, I might have a spot for you as partner.” Zachariah looks down at his watch. “Well, I have a lunch to get to with some clients. Keep in mind what I’ve said, and let me know how the meeting goes tomorrow with Crane.”

  And just as quickly as he entered, he leaves. Castiel glances down at the daunting stack of papers in front of him, and sighs. Something about this whole case just doesn’t sit well with him, but he needs to lock up his feelings on it. Partner is what he has been moving towards since he was hired. It has been his goal to prove himself, and he can’t let anything interfere with that.

  Slowly, he flips a page of the first paper and begins reading his thoughts that his boss revised. It’s going to be another long night.

~                                                              ~                                                                     ~

 

  Castiel closes his front door, and toes off his shoes right away. Without looking at the clock he immediately starts shedding layers, dragging his feet into the bedroom. He tosses his cell phone onto his bed, and places his wallet on his dresser. He quickly goes through his nighttime routine, just wanting to climb into his bed. He grabs his phone connecting it to the charger, and crawls under the blankets.

  After a few adjustments, Castiel reaches for his phone and opens up his messages. He clicks on an unread text message from Dean, and smiles.

 

_Dean 7:17 am: I just wanted to say I was sorry about going on yesterday. Just an awkward kinda situation, ya know?_

_Dean 7:32am: I know you’re busy and shit, so I won’t annoy you too much. No more drunken texting! My address is 1010 Cooper Street. It’s a little white house on the corner. I was thinking burgers for supper? But I thought I’d check with you before I planned anything._

  True to his word, Dean hadn’t texted the rest of the day. Castiel couldn’t help feeling off about that. He pushed the feeling aside, reminding himself that Dean probably wasn’t even into guys.

_Castiel 11:32 pm: Burgers sound amazing. I am getting more excited for Friday. But tomorrow is the half way point. Would you like me to bring anything when I come over?_

 

  Castiel barely manages to hit the send button before his heavy eyes close, and sleep wins over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me a high, and keep me going.


End file.
